Troops of Tomorrow
hardcore punk, }} | Length = 51:48 | Label = Secret | Producer = Tony Spath, The Exploited | Last album = Punks Not Dead (1981) | This album = Troops of Tomorrow (1982) | Next album = Let's Start a War (1983) | Misc = }} }} Troops of Tomorrow is the second album by the punk rock band The Exploited, released in 1982 through Secret Records. Legacy and critical reception }} Allmusic called the album a classic of the hardcore punk genre and a landmark British punk rock album. The album's sound influenced bands such as Discharge, Agnostic Front and Stormtroopers of Death. A medley of "War", "Disorder" and "UK 82", covered by Slayer and Ice-T is featured in the soundtrack for the 1993 film Judgement Night. The chorus of "UK 82" was changed to "LA 92" to reflect the 1992 Los Angeles riots. "UK 82" was also used as the opening and closing track to the 1983 film Made in Britain, starring Tim Roth. Music video for "U.S.A." The video for the song "U.S.A." starts off with an intro saying "And so... a Pandora's box of rejection and reaction was opened. Today, thousands carry on the greatest anti-movement of our age. Punk rock, the end of our dreams..." (UK/DK: A Film About Punks and Skinheads, 1983). After the intro, the band performs on a stage with Gary McCormack playing the bass guitar, Big John Duncan playing the electric guitar and Danny Heatley playing the drums. There are also occasionally clips of the band walking down the street in Scotland and are having a little fun and one where they walk in a building. Track listing All songs written by Wattie Buchan and Big John Duncan, except where noted. Side one # "Jimmy Boyle" – 2:07 # "Daily News" – 2:57 # "Disorder" – 2:18 # "Alternative" (Buchan, Campbell, Duncan, Gary McCormack) – 2:04 # "U.S.A." (Buchan, Duncan, McCormack) – 3:19 # "Rapist" (Buchan, Campbell, Duncan, McCormack) – 1:27 # "Troops of Tomorrow" (The Vibrators cover) – 4:54 Side two # "UK 82" – 2:47 # "Sid Vicious Was Innocent" (Buchan, McCormack) – 2:57 # "War" (Buchan, McCormack) – 3:47 # "They Won't Stop" (Buchan, McCormack) – 2:18 # "So Tragic" (Buchan, McCormack) – 1:48 # "Germs" (Buchan, Duncan, McCormack) – 4:38 2001 reissue CD bonus tracks # "Attack" – 2:26 # "Alternative" (single version) – 1:59 # "Y.O.P." – 1:43 # "Troops of Tomorrow" (The Vibrators cover) (12" version) – 3:10 # "Computers Don't Blunder" – 2:33 # "Addiction" – 1:40 Personnel *Wattie Buchan - Vocals *Big John Duncan - Guitar *Gary McCormack - Bass *Danny Heatley - Drums ;Additional *Buck and Glen (Defects) - Backing Vocals *Ian Carnochan - Composer *Karyn Dunning - Liner notes *Mez and Scott Billet - Photography *Terry Oakes - Illustrations *Steve Roberts - Drums (on all tracks except Sid Vicious Was Innocent & Germs) *Tim Turan - Mastering *Tim Smith - Design *Tony Spath - Producer and Engineer References Category:The Exploited albums Category:1982 albums